Airborne Hunter
|type = P)rimary|grade = |released = 19.8.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750) (300 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Cold War-themed|cost = *150 *570 (if upgrade from base to UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.8.0 Cold War Update. Appearance It is a heavy machine gun with a long air-cooled barrel, cumbersome receiver, handgun-like rear grip (with trigger), a side 150-round magazine box, and an iron sight combined with a side front grip. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate and capacity and average mobility. Tips *Due to the high damage, firing rate, and ammo, the possibilities of this weapon are virtually endless, but don't engage in sniper fights, as your accuracy will lack overtime. *It is an excellent choice for punishing sniper users in long ranges if they did not aim well. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count since wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option, despite having 150 rounds on use, which is tempting. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *The has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *This weapon is a multipurpose weapon, that can tear down enemies in medium to long ranges. As long as you are a skilled player, this weapon can be used for all ranges in any maps. *Burst-fire, for even more advanced accuracy. Still, it has a no-compromise accuracy renders it usable in long ranges even when holding the fire button. *Switch to a faster weapon in case you want to run around or flee, since this weapon's mobility is quite hefty. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *It is quite deadly in the hands of an experienced players. *This can shred down an opponent's armor if used correctly. Circling, strafing, jumping whilst aiming for opponent's head for headshots will help you when engaged in a duel. This could also potentially last longer due to the fact that this has 150 ammo capacity. Counters *The jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Try to shoot them from far away. However be careful, as this weapon has great range and very good accuracy. *Use a Sniper Rifle or any other long-ranged weapon to pick off these users. Better if it is a one-shot kill sniper weapon, since this weapon is quite deadly in long ranges if used in the hands of experienced players. *Experienced players can use this weapon in long ranges, so it is advisable to use a one-shot weapon. *Area damage weapons are good for knocking back its user. Furthermore, his aim will be distracted. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Avoid its users' sight especially when you are low on armor or HP. *Avoid staying in one place, since you will be left vulnerable regardless of the range. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *Shotguns can also easily counter these weapons in close ranges. *If you're lower level, then use the Love Spell to reduce this weapon's damage, then follow up with the Hellraiser, Marksman, or even the Eindringling. **However, be aware if the users are under the effect, which nullifies the Love Spell's ability. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based from the M73 machine Gun that was produced from 1950s to 1970s. *It visually resembles the Heavy Killer and Helicopter Machine Gun. *It is one of the Primary weapons that are categorized as heavy machine guns. *Without elemental modules, it takes four headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Clan Weapons Category:Legendary